


story time

by waywardaussies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, michael is briefly mentioned, sailor!ashton, this takes place in 1942
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardaussies/pseuds/waywardaussies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1942, and Luke notices a cute sailor at the pier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	story time

**Author's Note:**

> ok so here the thing. i wrote this one shot for ziall (zayn malik and niall horan) when i was a huge shipper back in the day. it was a prompt i received on my old tumblr and i wrote it. it was posted on wattpad on MY account. but i deleted it when i re-vamped my wattpad for 5sos. 
> 
> but i was thinking of this one shot today and was like "damn, i liked this one. i think I'm going to make it lashton" so thats what i did. please forgive me if i skipped some editing and theres some ziall still in it. 
> 
> i just want to tell all of you guys that if you find this one shot floating around the interweb with it being ziall and think that i stole it, I DIDNT. 
> 
> other than that, i hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> bold = present time

**“Grandpa Luke! Grandpa Luke! Tell me the story of how you and Grandpa Ashton met.” a 10 year old boy told his grandpa. The older man chuckled and patted the boy on the head.**

**“I don’t know Jacob, haven’t I told you this story many times before?” Luke said with smile, causing his grandson to give him puppy dog eyes.**

**“Please Grandpa! I love hearing that story!” Jacob cried out.**

**“Yeah dad,” their son, James, said as he walked into the living room. “Why don’t you tell us the story again?”**

**“Well, I can’t tell it without Ashton here with me.” Luke said. With that, Ashton came walking into the room with a bright smile on his face.**

**“Looks like we are going to have a story time.” Ashton said, causing his young grandson to cheer. “So, Luke, should I start it or should you?”**

**“I think I’ll start it, seeing as you have a hard time with words.” The two old men laughed at a personal joke, and then turned to their awaiting audience. “It all started in 1942” . . . .**

~*~

The sky was particularly blue this fine morning as a young and chipper Luke Hemmings went walking by the seaport. He was on his way to see the show that was going on in Sydney. Luke enjoyed seeing people sing and dance, he even dabbled a bit in the musical business as well. He wasn’t as successful as the people he was going to go see, but he was good enough to make ends meat.

Humming a lyric less tune, Luke walked briskly along the boardwalk to get to his destination. Suddenly, he heard a loud bang coming from the ocean next to him. Luke quickly turned to the source of the sound, and realized that nothing had gone wrong. It was just the normal noises of the boats that were docking. However, what wasn’t normal was the angel that was walking off the boat and onto the pier. 

This man had the most gorgeous face anyone has ever seen. His jawline and cheekbones looked as if God sculpted them, and his eyes were no different. They were hazel green, sparkling under the light of the sun. His hair was loose and wavy, blowing in the wind coming from the coast. And if that wasn’t enough, his body was just as perfect. He was wearing nothing but a pair of dirty slacks, allowing his chest to be at full view for the blonde boy. 

Luke had to strain himself to not stare for long, or worse, start to drool; that would be extremely embarrassing. However, faith wasn’t on his side for today, because just as he was about to turn away (which was very difficult to do), the man locked eyes with him, causing Luke to blush a deep shade of red. Luke decided that he should leave, seeing as he humiliated himself enough for one day, and began to walk away. Suddenly, Luke heard fast footsteps coming up behind him. Luke didn’t have time to register what was going on when he felt a hand grab him shoulder. Spinning him around, he became face to face with the angel he saw moments ago, only this time, he looked even more beautiful close up. Luke could see the traces of stubble on his cheeks and chin. 

“So, you think you can just stare at me and then walk away, and not expect me to come over and talk to you?” the man said, giving Luke chills that ran up his spine and down to his toes.

“No uh… I wasn’t trying to be disrespectful… I was um… ju-just admiring… NO… walking by and you just happened to be there.” Luke said, his cheeks burning up. _Way to play it smooth Hemmings, now he thinks you’re a weirdo._

“Oh, I see. So it’s safe to say that you don’t find me attractive?” the man gave Luke a smirk, causing the blonde boy to squirm uncomfortably under his gaze.

“Um, well I might, I don’t know.” Luke said as he forced his eyes to look another way. “But it would make it a whole lot easier if I knew your name.”

“The name’s Ashton, and you are?”

“I’m Luke, and I’m afraid I have to go, unless I want to miss the performance that’s about to go on.” Luke said quickly as he stepped back from Ashton’s grasp.

“Alright, well, will I ever see you around?” Ashton asked innocently, making Luke smiling with a gleam in his eye.

“Yes, yes you will.” . . . .

~*~

**“Oh! What happened next Grandpa Luke? Is that when you both feel in love?!” Jacob asked excitedly, causing the two old men to laugh.**

**“No, not yet my boy. That doesn’t happen for a while.” Luke said. Then he turned over to Ashton with a smile. “How about Grandpa Ashton says what happened next?”**

**“Alright, well, I decided that I couldn’t let a man like Luke get away from me. And that’s when I followed him” . . . .**

~*~

Ashton watched as Luke walked away, his hips swaying slightly as he went. Ashton couldn’t help but stare at the blonde boy; he was so beautiful. He had bright blue eyes that the sea would be jealous of its color. His blonde hair was flat against his head, small curls at the base from length. And his voice, it sounded like sweet velvet. Everything about the man was sweet and loveable, and Ashton had to have him.

Ashton wasn’t considered “normal”, for he wasn’t attracted to women. His mother tried and tried to get her son to fall in love with one of the many women she presented to him. But in the end, he would give the girl an apology and send her on her way. That’s when his mother got fed up with him and kicked him out of the house. And thus, he became a sailor, since this was the easiest job he could find. 

It wasn’t until recently that he realized the reason for his strangeness. It was when he was out at sea, and another sail mate named Michael was acting strange towards the darker boy. Then, that night, Michael and Ashton were alone and looking up at the stars, and that’s when it happened. Michael kissed Ashton… and Ashton enjoyed it. However, he told the other boy that as much as he did enjoy kissing him, he wasn’t attracted to him at all. Michael understood, and to this day they are still very good friends.

Ashton wasn’t sure what was wrong with him. He didn’t like girls, but he liked boys. And he is a boy himself. So what does that make him? This would always cloud his mind as he spent long nights out at sea. And now, seeing Luke, Ashton feels a sudden attraction to him. He has the urge to want to wrap his arms around the smaller boy, and kiss him. Which is why Ashton is where he is now, at a theater in Sydney.

Ashton knew he didn’t belong in a place like this, so he decided to stay outside and wait for the blonde boy to come back out. But when he heard an angelic voice coming from inside of the theater, he couldn’t help but want to see who was the source of it. 

Still half naked, Ashton walked slowly into the theater, ignoring the odd looks from all the prestigious people who filled the place. Ashton’s eyes were only focused on the man who was singing, and that man was Luke. Ashton was in complete and utter awe as he watched the man sing his heart out on the small stage in front of him. His eyes were closed, as if he was feeling the music he played. His fingers were dancing eloquently on his guitar as they played the notes in which he was singing. 

_You are the promised kiss of springtime_  
That makes the lonely winter seem long  
You are the breathless hush of evening  
That trembles on the brink of a lovely song 

_You are the angel glow that lights the star_  
The dearest things that I know are what you are  
Someday my happy arms will hold you  
And someday I'll know that moment divine  
When all the things you are, are mine 

_You are the angel glow that lights the star_  
The dearest things that I know are what you are  
Someday my happy arms will hold you  
And someday I'll know that moment divine  
When all the things you are, are mine 

The crowd cheered as Luke opened his eyes and looked out into the audience happily. It was then that he noticed the sailor from before, and that’s when he began to blush. Ashton clapped loudly for the blonde boy, and gave him a big smile. Luke couldn’t help but feel drawn to the sailor, he felt the need to want to be around him. So when he got off the stage, he went straight to the man and grabbed his hand.

“Come on! Let’s get out of here.” Luke said, pulling Ashton behind him as they maneuvered through the crowd of people and into the bright and sunny outdoors. “You want to um… go for a walk? I mean, it’s really nice out and I love to walk in nice weather. But if you don’t that ok, and if you don’t want to walk with _me_ that’s fine too.”

“You’re rambling.” Ashton pointed out with a smile. “And nonsense! I’d love to walk with you.” And with that, the two men started on their walk through the streets of Sydney.

“So, um, do you always walk around with no shirt on?” Luke asked innocently, and once he did, he felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. “I’m sorry, that was an inappropriate thing to ask, my bad.”

“No, it’s fine. You need to lighten up Luke. And to answer your question, not all the time. It’s just easier to work without a shirt on and it gets really hot during the day.” Ashton gave a subtle wink to Luke, and then soon laughed at his flirtatious behavior. “But I really wanted to tell you, you are amazing.”

Luke started to blush at the compliment that Ashton gave him, he didn’t think he was all that good, but if the other man said he was, then it was probably true. “Thank you,” Luke said, “But I wouldn’t say I was amazing. I was sorta pitchy in the beginning, but it was alright.”

“No,” Ashton stated strongly, causing Luke to be shocked by Ashton’s directness. “You sounded amazing. I have never heard someone sing with that much passion and heart. You have a true talent, Luke.” Luke giggled at Ashton, looking away as he did so. The two men walked in silence for a couple of minutes, then Ashton broke it.

“So, anything else interesting about you? Besides the fact that you sing like an angel?” he asked.

“Well, not really. My life is pretty boring. How about you?” Luke asked back, causing Ashton’s bright eyes to darken just a bit.

“Too much for you to know. I’m a very complex person.” Ashton stated with a smirk. 

“Nothing to hard for me to understand.” Luke reassured the older boy. Ashton turned to face Luke and gave him a wide smile.

“How about this? How about I take you out to dinner tonight, and _maybe_ I’ll tell you my life story.” Ashton offered the blonde boy, who smiled back at him.

“I’m in.” And with that, the two men walked for a few more blocks until Luke had to get back home. “Pick me up at 7, I’ll give you my address as well.”

“Why don’t I just walk you home? So I know where you live instead of you telling me.” Ashton said, raising an eyebrow at the other boy, who shrugged.

“You don’t have to walk me home…”

“No, but I want to.” Ashton said, looking dead into Luke’s eyes. Luke couldn’t resist the man’s charm, so he allowed Ashton to walk him home . . . .

~*~

**“What happened next Grandpas?! Did you go on that date?!”**

**“Whoa there lad,” Luke said, calming his grandson down. “We haven’t even finished the story yet!”**

**“Well what are you waiting for?! Tell me what happens next!”**

**Luke laughed and began to tell the story of what happened in the restaurant . . . .**

~*~

“So,” Ashton said, resting his elbows on the table, “Tell me about yourself. There has to be more than what I see now.”

“Well,” Luke began, “My name’s Luke Hemmings, I’m nineteen years old. I love to sing, as you are well aware of, and I’m actually going to university for music. I have a mom, dad, and two older brothers, Jack and Ben. So, yeah, that’s just about it for me. I’m a very boring person.”

“You’re not boring.” Ashton said simply. “I love that you are so interested in music. It gives you dept.” Ashton smiled down towards his hands, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“So, tell me about you. Must be interesting being a sailor and all.” Luke stated, poking Ashton jokily on the arm. Ashton swatted his hand away with a giggle and soon sighed.

“I don’t know if I’m that interesting. My name’s Ashton Irwin. My mother named me after my great grandfather, who was someone important in Melbourne, I honestly don’t know. I am twenty-one years old so it looks like I’m older than you, youngster!” Ashton joked. 

“What do you like to do?” Luke asked, eager to know more about the man sitting in front of him.

“Well, I like to draw. I hope to go to a university to study art, but with the money I’m getting, I don’t think I’ll be able to afford it.” Ashton said with a sigh, and it was true. The money he gets working on the pier is nothing compared to what he needs to get him into a good university. Ashton is a very smart man, but with no future sadly because of his predicament.

“Well, if you need anything, you can always ask me.” Luke said surely.

“No, I wouldn’t dare to take your money. It’s no big deal; I can just go to university a bit later in life. When I get the money, I’ll go.” 

“Ok, but if you ever need anything,” Luke then placed his hand over the older boy’s hand, feeling the sparks that shot up his arm and warmed his heart, “Just ask me. I’d be more than happy to help you out.” Luke gave Ashton a friendly smile, which Ashton returned. It was then that Ashton suddenly felt the courage to speak what his heart was saying.

“You have no idea how much I want to kiss you.” Ashton whispered breathlessly. He didn’t think Luke heard him, but he was wrong.

“Then do it.” Luke whispered back, looking directly in Ashton’s eyes. Ashton was shocked that Luke basically allowed Ashton to kiss him.

“Yo-You don’t have to… um, I mean. You don’t have to kiss me if you don’t want to.” Ashton stuttered out. Luke looked around the restaurant and gave Ashton a knowing smile.

“I want to.” And with that, Luke leaned over the table and got in Ashton’s face. The two boys were centimeters apart, feeling each other’s breath on the other. “If I kissed you though, would you let me?” Luke whispered.

“Of course.” Ashton whispered back, and within seconds, Luke’s lips were on Ashton’s. Their lips moved in sync with one another, as if they were the perfect pieces to a puzzle. Luke’s lips were just as Ashton imagined, warm and smooth. Both of the boys realized that the table in between them was interfering with this moment. So without moving their faces more than a few centimeters away from each other, they moved out from their seats and kissed each other back hard. They felt like they were the only two people on the face of the Earth, that is, until a woman and her date screeched in disgust.

“Oh my goodness! What on earth are you two doing?!” The lady cried out, forcing Luke and Ashton to remove their lips from each other.

“What does it look like?” Ashton replied sassily. “We’re kissing.”

“I can’t explain how _disgusted_ I am right now. I am here on a lovely date with my _husband_ and I have to see two men kissing?! How outrageous!” The lady screamed, getting everyone else’s attention.

“Ashton, let’s just go.” Luke begged Ashton when he saw that the other boy had anger in his eyes. Ashton turned to Luke quickly and disagreed with his suggestion.

“No, we are humans too. We don’t need to be treated like aliens!” Ashton argued back, and then turned to the lady. “And why should we leave? I’m here having a date with _my_ boyfriend, just like you! Why? Cause I’m a man means I can’t have a boyfriend?” Luke couldn’t deny to fluttery feeling in his heart when Ashton called him his boyfriend.

“I suggest you leave immediately, before you disturb everyone else here with your _vulgar_ ways.” The lady said, sticking her nose in the air in a very prestigious manner. Ashton let out a loud sigh and turned to Luke.

“Come on Luke, let’s go back to my place and have nice hard sex!” Ashton practically screamed the last part in the lady’s face. The last thing the boys heard before running out of the restaurant was the gasp of the lady and cries of harsh words towards the men. When the men were finally alone, Luke turned to Ashton with tears brimming his eyes and began to ramble on.

“Ashton, I am so sorry! I shouldn’t have done that to you back there. That was wrong of me and I don’t know what came over me when I did it! I just was so happy and when I heard you say you wanted to kiss me, I wasn’t thinking and said it was ok to kiss me. But what you did to that lady was unnecessary, you didn’t have to stick up for me, I was wrong and I’m sor—” Luke was silenced by Ashton’s lips on his. Ashton held Luke’s cheeks in both of his hands, and passionately kissed the blonde boy with all that was in him. When they both finally pulled away, Luke was speechless beyond belief. “I-I…”

“I like you Luke, a lot actually. And you don’t have to be sorry. That lady back there was a scumbag and she deserved to get told off. Don’t ever be sorry for kissing me, because I will always enjoy it.” Ashton said, looking into Luke’s eyes and smiling. 

“You will?”

“Yes, always” . . . .

~*~

**“What happened next grandpas?! Did you get married?!” Jacob asked eagerly, causing the old men to laugh.**

**“No, not yet. After that night we started to go out more and more. People weren’t so happy about us being together in public, so most of our dates were spent at my apartment.” Ashton explained to the young boy.**

**“When did you finally tell him you loved him?” Jacob asked. James looked at his dads with a smile on his face. He was told of the details of the story a long time ago, however, his 10 year old son wasn’t old enough to know it. The two old lovers look at each other knowingly, a smile creeping on both of their faces.**

**“Well, it was after we had a um… fun night together” . . . .**

~*~

At this time, Ashton and Luke have been dating for almost 3 months. The two men couldn’t have been happier; they had each other. However, this night had been different from their normal date nights together. This one night was special to both of them…

“So, what do you want to do tonight?” Luke asked his boyfriend. “I heard that there was a movie showing in town. Want to see that?” They were currently lying on the beach, looking up at the beautiful colors of the sunset. 

“Um, I don’t know,” Ashton said truthfully. He didn’t want to upset his boyfriend, but he had another thing in mind for tonight. Seeing as tonight was their 3 month anniversary of when they first met. “I was thinking we do something else.”

“What else can we do? There’s nothing else going on tonight.” Luke said with a laugh. 

“Well, we can go back to my apartment and um…” Ashton was a bit apprehensive with his suggestion for tonight. He didn’t know if Luke would be ok with it, seeing as they just started dating and he wouldn’t want to do anything that would make the younger boy upset.

“Out with it Ashton!” Luke hit Ashton with his elbow, causing he partner to squirm.

“Fine! I was just going to ask you if you wanted to come back to my apartment for our anniversary. I can cook you dinner and we can relax. It’s up to you though!” 

“I’d be happy to.” Luke said, getting up off the sand and putting out a hand for Ashton. Luke pulled up the older boy, his body crashing into Luke’s, and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“Great, let’s go then.” The two men then walked to Ashton’s apartment, where Ashton cooked them both a nice meal and soon, they were lying on the couch, just enjoying each other’s company. That’s when Ashton told Luke what he’s been thinking about for a while.

“Luke, I’ve been wanting to tell you something for a while now. And I don’t know how you’re going to take it.” Ashton said timidly as he played absentmindedly with Luke’s hand.

“Sure, you can tell me anything, you know that.” Luke reassured the older boy. Ashton took a deep breath and calmed his heart down.

“I’m just going to say it, flat out. I… I think I’m in love with you.” Ashton looked into Luke’s eyes, hoping to find out what he’s thinking or what he thinks of what Ashton just said. “I understand if you don’t feel the same way. I just thought I should tell you because everything about you Luke is perfect. And I feel myself falling more and more in love with you with every passing day.”

“Ashton,” Luke whispered breathlessly, “I think I love you too.” 

Ashton couldn’t control his happiness as he crashed his lips onto Luke’s. The men kissed each other passionately, stroking each other’s faces and cheeks as they deepened the kiss. Ashton licked along the bottom of Luke’s lip, asking for access into his mouth, which Luke graciously allowed. The kiss became more and more heated as Luke got up and straddled Ashton’s lap, grinding his cock onto the older man’s. Ashton let out a throaty moan, which gave Luke all the more courage to continue to do what he was doing. 

“Argh… Luke… don’t stop.” Luke didn’t intend on stopping anytime soon. Before long, both of the men were supporting a hard on which ached tremendously for both of them. “Need… to… release.” Ashton moaned out as he lifted his hips up to cause more friction.

“Not yet babe.” Luke whispered in Ashton’s ear, nibbling at the other boy’s ear lobe. Ashton whined in agony, waiting nothing more than to release his fluid and feel pleasure. “I’ll make you feel good, don’t you worry.”

“God Luke you’re so fucking hot!” Ashton cried out, leaning his head back against the couch as Luke grinded harder onto Ashton’s cock. The younger boy began to fiddle with Ashton’s zipper to his pants, kissing him on the lips as he finally got the zipper down and pulled down his pants slowly. “Fuck Luke! Can’t you do this a bit faster!?”

“Now why would I do that?” Luke said, giving Ashton a cheeky grin. Ashton then started to mumble a string of curses as Luke finally removed his pants, and was now teasing Ashton at the waistband of his boxers.

“Luke! Get on with it already!” Ashton screamed, his eyes coated dark with lust. Luke smirked and finally obeyed the older man. He pulled his partner’s boxers off and got on his knees in front of Ashton. He just sat there for a moment, admiring Ashton’s hard on, which was sticking up perfectly. 

“Wow…” Luke said in awe. “You’re huge!”

“Thanks for telling me something I don’t know.” Ashton said sarcastically, a hint of a smile present on his lips. But that was gone once Ashton realized how painfully hard he was right now. “Please Luke… suck me off.”

“With pleasure.” And without hesitation, the blonde boy took Ashton’s length in his mouth. Ashton’s breath hitched, his hands grabbed at the couch cushions, desperate for something to hold onto. He didn’t think Luke would like it if he grabbed his hair, but boy did Ashton really want to spread his fingers through Luke’s hair at this moment.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck… fucking hell Luke.” Ashton cursed, his eyes shut tight. Luke took the slur of curse words as encouragement, so he continued to suck and bob his head slightly. It wasn’t until a bit later that Luke took Ashton’s entire cock in his mouth, the tip of the cock hitting the back of Luke’s throat. That caused Ashton to go ballistic, cursing and moaning like a madman. Luke hummed softly, causing Ashton’s cock to vibrate, which made Ashton go even crazier.

“Luke, I’m gonna…” Ashton didn’t have time to warn Luke, because when Luke hummed one more time around Ashton’s cock, Ashton lost it, spilling his fluids into Luke’s awaiting mouth. Luke got up off his knees and wiped Ashton’s cum off of his lips, only to stick it in his mouth and sucking on his fingers. If Ashton could get hard twice in a row, he just did it, because the sight of Luke with Ashton’s cum on his face, and then sucking it off his fingers was too hot for Ashton to handle. Luke then got back on Ashton’s lap, kissing Ashton hard on the lips, allowing the boy to taste his own cum as Ashton traced his tongue along the insides of Luke’s mouth.

“Was that good babe?” Luke asked as his lips grazed Ashton’s neck.

“Fucking amazing.” Ashton breathed out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. “Now it’s my turn to pleasure you.” And in an instant, Ashton flipped them both over, so he was on top of the blonde boy. He quickly kissed Luke’s lips, and then trailed his lips down his neck and onto Luke’s chest. He took the bottom of Luke’s shirt in his hands and slowly lifted it over his head. Luke just looked up at Ashton with a smile on his face. Ashton then left a trail of kissed down Luke’s chest, kissing over his nipples before flicking his tongue lightly over them. Luke’s breath hitched, his eyes closed with pleasure.

“A-Ashton…” Luke moaned, gripping onto the couch next to him. Ashton laid flat on top of the blonde boy, kissing his way down towards Luke’s waistline of his pants. Undoing the boy’s pants, Ashton kept his eyes locked on Luke’s, refusing to look away. Luke began to blush awkwardly, intimidated by Ashton’s glare on him. 

Before long, Luke was completely naked under Ashton, and Ashton couldn’t help but gaze at Luke like how Luke gazed at Ashton moments before. Luke blushed even more; he has always been insecure about his body, so it was no wonder if Ashton wasn’t impressed. But Ashton didn’t show any signs of being unimpressed by Luke’s physical features; he only kissed Luke’s stomach, down to his V-line. 

Ashton sat up for a moment as he took off his shirt slowly, causing the blonde boy to stare with wide eyes. Of course Luke has seen Ashton shirtless (their first encounter included) but something about the atmosphere now gave Luke chills when he saw Ashton fully naked in front of him. Ashton came back down and kissed Luke’s neck, his hot breath whispered in his ear.

“Let me make love to you, Luke. I can make you feel so much pleasure.” He whispered hotly in the blonde’s ear. As afraid as Luke was, he felt that he was able to let Ashton make love to him.

“D-Do it.” And that’s all Ashton needed to kiss Luke passionately and rub his hands through his hair. Ashton then pulled away and instructed Luke to suck on his three fingers. Luke did so hesitantly, and once Ashton’s fingers were wet, he pulled them out of Luke’s mouth and positioned his pointer finger at Luke’s hole.

“You alright?” Ashton asked before sticking his finger into Luke, waiting for the other boy to give him a sign of approval. Once Luke nodded, Ashton slowly stuck his finger into Luke slowly. Luke felt slightly uncomfortable, and squirmed a bit to find a good spot. Ashton noticed his discomfort and began to thrust a bit more. Luke soon felt his stomach flutter with pleasure, but he tried his best to hide it. However, it didn’t work, seeing as Ashton noticed and decided he was ready for another finger. 

Ashton stuck in the second finger, this time moving it slowly in a scissoring motion. Luke was completely in euphoria, his brain beginning to fog with pleasure. “Fu-Fuck Ashton. Fuck me, just do it!” Luke cried out, catching Ashton a bit off guard.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Ashton asked, his fingers stopping their motion and causing Luke to whine.

“Ye-Yes, I’m ready. Just fuck me.” Luke cried out. Ashton leaned down to give Luke a kiss on the lips before pulling his fingers out and lining his cock up to the hole.

“You ready?” Ashton asked, and when he only saw Luke nod, he proceeded to stick his cock into the tight hole. Using one of his hands to steady Luke’s hip, Ashton rubbed circles on Luke’s hip-line. Ashton winced at the tightness surrounding his cock. “Fuck Luke. You’re too tight. You need to relax.”

“O-Ok.” Luke stuttered out, unable to hold in his moans. “Mo-Move.” He instructed Ashton, who was still recovering slightly from the tightness.

Ashton began to move, thrusting slowly into the blonde boy. Luke took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. But that didn’t work out well when Ashton hit Luke’s prostate, causing his vision to become fuzzy and a string of curse words fly out of Luke’s mouth.

“Do… do that again. Fuck!” Luke commanded, so Ashton thrusted in the same angle, causing the fuzzy vision to come back for Luke. “God yes. Keep doing that!”

Ashton kept thrusting into Luke at the same angle, always hitting his prostate with every thrust. Luke couldn’t feel his head anymore; it was as if he was unconscious, yet fully awake. Ashton felt that familiar tingling feeling at the bottom of his abdomen, and by the look on Luke’s face, he was close as well.

“Wait baby,” Ashton whispered softly. “Don’t cum yet.” 

“I don’t know how long I can hold off though.” Luke stated, his eyes shut tight as he felt his body tighten. Ashton felt Luke tighten around his cock and he couldn’t help but let out a moan.

“I want to cum at the same time.” Ashton said, leaning over to kiss Luke’s lips gently. Luke winced, knowing that he wont be able to hold in his orgasm for long. 

“Bu-But… As-Ashton, I’m so close.”

“So am I babe, but hold it. You can do it babe.” Ashton kissed Luke encouragingly. Once Ashton felt that he was unable to hold in his own orgasm, he slowed down his thrusting and sighed. “Luke, look at me babe.” Luke looked at Ashton, tears brimming his eyes as he was in pain from his hard on. “Don’t look away.”

“I-I won’t.” Luke said weakly, looking deep into Ashton’s eyes.

“And on the count of three, we’re going to cum together, understand?” Ashton said. Luke only nodded, which was enough for Ashton to start the countdown. “Ready?” Luke nodded once again, anticipation rising in his chest. Ashton took a deep breath and positioned his cock so it would hit Luke’s prostate one last time. Both of the boys were so close to their climax, it was painful. “1…”

“2…” Luke whispered out.

“3.” And on that last count, Ashton thrusted hard into Luke, hitting on his prostate perfectly, and causing both of the boys to cum hard. Ashton emptied himself into Luke as Luke splattered his load on his chest. Both of the boys could agree that this was the best orgasm they have ever experienced. Once they came down from their high, Ashton slowly pulled out of Luke and collapsed on top of him. 

“Wow…” was all Luke could say, he was in complete awe at the events that just took place. “You were amazing.” 

“As were you.” Ashton said, giving Luke a warm smile. “About what I said early. I don’t _think_ I’m in love with you… I _know_ I’m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you too Ashton. Truly, madly, deeply in love with you.” Luke said completely out of breath . . . .

~*~

**“So, after you had your ‘adult fun’, what happened next?!” Jacob asked. Luke and Ashton laughed at the term they told their young grandson, for he was too innocent to know exactly what happened.**

**“Well,” Ashton spoke, “From that day on, we continued to have ‘adult fun’. And after a year, I asked the big question” . . . .**

~*~

It’s been a year, a full year of love and affection for the men. They were barely out of each other’s sight, and when they were, they felt empty inside. Luke was performing at local cafes, making end’s meat for both him and Ashton. It made Luke feel good, making money for him and Ashton, it made him feel like they were a legitimate couple.

It was one of those nights, sitting in Ashton’s flat as they both mindlessly played with each other’s hair and/or fingers. Ashton was oddly fidgety this evening, causing Luke to think something bad had happened today at the pier.

“Ashton,” Luke asked cautiously, “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I’m just, thinking about something…” Ashton said, his statement trailing off slightly. 

“Oh no, that’s never good.” Luke joked, poking Ashton on his side. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about you, and how much I love you. And I’ve also been thinking about…” Ashton felt his cheeks heat up. He didn’t know how he was going to say this, so he decided to just say it straight out. “I’ve been thinking about asking you to be my husband.”

Luke was in complete shock. He felt his heart race rapidly in his chest, and he felt tears brim his eyes. “R-Really?”

“Yes.” Ashton whispered and turned to face Luke, holding onto both of his hands. “Luke Hemmings, this year has been the best year of my life. You complete me, Luke. And I have never loved anyone else as much as I love you. I may not be rich in money, but I am rich in love and affection towards you. And I promise you that I will try and fulfill every single one of your needs, because that’s how much I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. So, Luke, will you marry me?”

Luke didn’t see a ring, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was Ashton and the fact that the love of his life was proposing to him right now.

“Y-Yes! Of course I’ll marry you!” Luke cried out in pure joy, leaping forward to kiss Ashton full on the lips. They stayed like this for a while, kissing each other sweetly. Luke then pulled away with a huge smile on his face. “I love you Ashton.”

“I love you too Luke” . . . .

~*~ 

**“So that’s it?!” Jacob cried out. “That’s how the story ends?!”**

**“Yep lad, that’s it.” Luke said, smiling at the young boy. Obviously, they couldn’t give Jacob all the details, like the bar fight with that drunk man, or Luke’s parents disapproval of the marriage, or Ashton getting injured at the pier. Those details would traumatize the poor young boy. As a matter of fact, those details have never left the mouths of Luke and Ashton; they remained in the past, for they weren’t pleasant memories to remember.**

**“Well, Jacob, looks like it’s time for us to go home.” James said as he got up off the couch and went towards the door. Jacob gave a long a sad sigh, giving his grandpas one last hug before leaving.**

**“So, my sailor,” Luke said, turning to Ashton, “What’s our next adventure going to be?”**

**“Whatever God has in store for us, my musician… whatever he has in store for us.” . . . .**


End file.
